Losing Contol
by Get thee to a nunnery
Summary: Michael Moon is intrigued by the mystery girl he sees in the square. Who is she?


Michael was walking across the square when he saw her. She was absolutely stunning, a natural beauty. Although she was acting suspiciously, this just intrigued him even more. She was looking around, she looked scared. Michael just watched her. Janine strolled up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. The mystery girl had spotted him, and more importantly, Janine. She disappeared down a nearby alleyway.

"What are you looking at?" Janine looked around, the square was deserted.

"Oh nothing. I just thought I seen someone I know." Michael faced Janine. "But now I've got you to look at." He kissed her softly and grabbed her hand. He began to lead her to the Vic.

"Where are you taking me?"

"A drink in the Vic. You deserve a break." Michael flashed his perfect white teeth.

"How thoughtful. The Vic is such a classy place. And a pub is the ideal place to take your pregnant girlfriend." Janine pulled her hand away from his. "I'm tired. I'm just going to go home."

"You'll miss the party, come on." Janine shook her head.

"Like I'm interested in some pathetic party for Ian Beale. See you later." Janine turned and walked away. Michael watched her go in to the house and headed for the alleyway. The girl had gone.

Disappointed, Michael went to the Vic. He nodded at Alfie as he approached the bar. Alfie poured him his usual and placed it in front of him.

"Alright Michael, no Janine?"

"You know women Alfie, difficult and stubborn." Michael knocked back his drink. Alfie chuckled. He knew what Michael was talking about, Kat was very difficult and very stubborn. It was a Slater trait.

The party continued on around him. Michael just observed them. He made his own judgements about the people he saw. He could see when couples were genuinely in love, like Whitney and Tyler. And then the ones that weren't , like Mandy and Ian. He could tell when somebody was bored of the conversation, or holding back. He liked to just watch people. He learnt a lot about them this way. As he looked around, he spotted Kat approaching the door at the back of the pub. She opened the door, making sure nobody was looking. Michael pretended to look busy. He glanced over and seen her. Mystery girl was back, and Kat was letting her in.

"Alfie." Michael called him over. "Who's that Kat's just let in?"

"Keep your voice down Michael." Alfie looked around making sure nobody heard their conversation. "That's Kat's cousin Stacey."

"I should have known she'd be a Slater." Michael grinned at Alfie, but it wasn't the time for jokes.

"Look Michael, if anyone finds out she's back, she'll be in big trouble. So keep your mouth shut. Especially to Janine." Alfie gave him a stern look. It wasn't often Alfie was serious, but Michael got the message. But the mystery around Stacey was sparking more interest. He needed to find out more.

Michael came home to find Janine in bed with a book. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"What you reading?"

"That pregnancy book you bought me." Janine lifted the book so he could see the cover. "How was the party?"

"Boring. Heard someone talking about some girl called Stacey Slater though. Sounded interesting." Michael seen Janine's expression change at the mention of Stacey's name.

"Don't speak that tart's name in this house." Janine glared at him. Michael was taken aback.

"Wow, this girl really gets to you doesn't she."

"If you knew what she did to me, you'd understand. And the fact that she's a murderer is the cherry on top." Janine said spitefully.

A murderer? Michael didn't see a killer when he seen that beautiful young woman in the street.

"Who did she kill?" Michael needed to know more about her.

"Archie Mitchell. Roxy's and Ronnie's dad." Janine closed the book and placed it on the bedside table. "He raped her and she got her revenge. She's a mental case who stole my husband."

That was a lot of information to take in. Janine was clearly agitated by this topic of conversation so Michael knew it was time to stop. He leant over and kissed her on the cheek before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I said I'd help Anthony out with something. Just wanted to check you were alright." Michael smiled at her and she relaxed a little.

"Yes well I will be when you stop asking me about her." Janine picked the book back up.

"Of course. I won't be late."

Michael wandered back over to the Vic. He needed to see Stacey again. He needed to meet her. The party was dying down and Kat was helping Alfie clean up as closing time drew nearer. Michael took this opportunity and sneaked upstairs. He peeked through the kitchen door. It was empty. The door to the living room was shut. He took a deep breath and opened it. Stacey was sat on the sofa. She was facing him and she looked anxious.

"Who are you? What are you doing up here?" Stacey stood up.

"I'm Michael. Michael Moon. Alfie's cousin. I just came up here to pick something up. Sorry to bother you." He gave Stacey a shy smile. She was still wary of him.

"I saw you in the square before. You were with Janine."

"Yes, but don't worry, I won't mention to her that you're here." Michael took a step closer to her.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate if nobody found out. My Uncle Charlie is ill and I wanted to see him. As soon as I've seen him, I'm out of Walford."

"Well, that's a shame."

"Why?"

"Well Alfie's family and you're Kat's family, you know, I'd let to get to know you a little bit." Michael was slowly moving closer to her.

"Oh you'd let to get to know me would you? Do you know how many times I've heard that one before?" Stacey smiled at Michael in a way that set his heart racing.

"I bet you have, a good looking girl like you." Michael was almost there. She hadn't moved, or attempted to get away from him. Typical Slater, standing her ground.

"I see you've got that Moon charm."

Michael winked at her.

"Well you know, historically speaking, Moons and Slaters can't stay away from each other." He smiled. "We're just drawn to each other."

"So there's Kat and Alfie. Not much of a history." Stacey laughed.

"No, I did some research, many generations of Moons and Slaters have been attracted to each other. It's in our genes." Michael was now stood in front of Stacey, looking down at her pretty face.

"You don't expect me to fall for all this do you?" Stacey brushed the hair away from her eyes, giving him a clear signal to proceed.

"No, a smart girl like you knows when a man is talking rubbish don't you. Well it was nice meeting you Stacey." Michael held out his hand. As Stacey shook his hand, Michael leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. It seemed to last forever. As he pulled away, Stacey moved her mouth to his. His lips caressed hers as he pulled her in closer. Michael couldn't control himself, his hands moved down her back slowly. Stacey pressed her hips into his body and started to unbutton his shirt. Michael pulled her dress over her head and undone his belt. Stacey pulled his trousers down and pushed him onto the sofa. Michael loved that she was taking control. She stood in front of him wearing just black lacy underwear. She moved towards him and straddled him. This girl was magnificent. Michael kissed her, teasing her mouth with his tongue. She began to grind her hips until Michael couldn't take it any longer. He had to have her now. He pulled the lacy knickers to one side enabling him to thrust his cock inside her. Stacey moaned with pleasure, grinding harder. Michael let her take control. He brushed his lips on her breasts and rubbed his hands all over her slender body. She rotated her hips faster and harder, bouncing on his hard cock. She groaned, trying not to scream out with intense pleasure. Kat or Alfie might come up and any moment. Or worse, her mother. But thinking she'll get caught just fuelled the fire. Michael sensed she was close to climax, and he was too. He was using all his strength to keep going, not to come too early. Stacey kissed Michael hard, she was nearly there. She whimpered and groaned as her orgasm exploded to every inch of her body. Michael finally let go and the satisfying release was indescribable. Michael pulled Stacey towards him and gave her a tender kiss. She smiled at him in a way that put a knot in his stomach. He was falling for her. She had a power over him. Stacey quickly climbed off him and pulled her dress on.

"Get dressed. Come on." Stacey slapped his thigh playfully. Michael did what he was told.

As Michael fastened the last button on his shirt, Kat appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing up here?" She snarled at him.

"Just came to pick something up. I've got what I wanted. Nice meeting you Stacey. I hope we'll see each other again." Michael winked at Stacey before moving towards the door.

"Yeah, I hope so too."


End file.
